Oneshot Compilations!
by Elidhu
Summary: Sounds dull I know...if your looking to adopt a fic or if you like to have a say in what goes on in a fic. This is for you. Unfinished fics of mine that I don't have time for. BEWARE, Slash, Xovers, MPreg and unbetad fics inside
1. Explanation

Hi :)

I've decided that since I have so many unfinished fics that I would post them all here so that whoever bothers to read this can either, adopt one of them as their own or suggest possible ways I could carry the story on.

Each uncompleted story will be posted as a different chapter. Each chapter will probably have a different pairing and different plot completely to the one before it. And in the above A/N of each new story there will be all the important information you need e.g. pairing, summary (sometimes), if it'd up for adoption etc.

So read on if you wish :)

E.V.S.


	2. HPDM1

**UP FOR ADOPTION - To adopt either review or send a message saying you'd like to :)**

**Summary : Draco Malfoy wakes up one morning with a head-ache, a husband, two children and severe memory problems.**

**HARRY/DRACO**

Draco Malfoy groaned in dulled pain. He rolled over onto his side trying to remember what had happened to him, the bright light and whiteness of the room suggested he was in Hogwarts Hospital. The brightness burned his eyes and in defeat he fell back onto the mattress and covered his eyes with a lazy arm.

"He's awake." Draco heard someone shout down the ward before someone was leaning over him blocking out the light, "Hey stranger, how are you feeling?" the person reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm-" Draco stopped in mid-sentence finally realising who was touching him tenderly, "Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Harry stumbled back away from the bed looking confused.

"Draco-" Harry was cut off by an angry blonde.

"Why the hell are you calling me Draco, Potter? And why the hell are you in here, touching me?" the blonde shouted angrily, knocking away the hand which reached out.

"Draco! Why are you shouting at me? And why are you calling me Potter? You haven't called me that since seventh year."

"It is seventh year Potter, you idiot. Now leave your making me feel sick."

Harry over at Poppy for help in the situation.

"Mr Potter, stop your shouting at once! I have other patients to tend to. And you Mr Potter," the matron looked at Harry, "if you cause my patient any more discomfort I will take you to the Staff room and make you stay there."

"Yes Madame." Harry answered looking sheepish, "Draco thinks we're still in Seventh year Madame."

"Does he?" and at Harry's nod she moved closer to the pair and pulled out her wand, "Stand back." Harry stepped away from the bed and allowed the Medi-Witch space to try and diagnose the angry blonde.

"Oh, dear," the witch murmured stepping back next to Harry, "I'm afraid Mr Potter, that your husband has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Harry muttered falling back into the chair by Draco's bed.

"Hello! Why the hell did you just say that I was married to Golden-Boy! And what the hell am I doing here?" Draco asked again trying hard not to raise his voice.

"Draco, it's not 2004, you've forgotten the last ten years of your life, it's now 2014."

"You expect me to believe that, especially from you."

"Draco I'm not lying to you."

"I'm not an idiot to believe that."

A series of shouts from the corridor distracted the two from their small argument and two small children holding each others hands ran into the hospital wing.

"Not again." Draco faintly heard Harry murmur before the brunette turned towards the running children, "Riley! Sarah! I told you to stay with Uncle Sev...How did you get away from him this time?"

"We didn't do much Daddy..."

"Just a little explosion."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess around with potions without your Father there?"

"Tons..."

"And tons."

"Then why aren't you listening to me?"

"We just wanted to see Father Daddy," Sarah said in a hurtful voice her silver eyes widening and small tears sprung up in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah," Riley agreed with a small sniffle.

Harry caved and closed his eyes while turning to the bed.

"Pretend you know them...please." Harry whispered to Draco as he helped him sit up.

"Papa!" The twins shouted at the same time climbing up each side of the bed, "Are you okay Papa?"

"I'm fine...Sarah" Draco looked to Harry for confirmation of the name. Noting the tiny nod that Harry gave him he turned back to the twins. His children. It was easy to tell that they were children of a Malfoy, the same shaped face; sharp cheekbones pointed nose and Sarah with his Silver eyes, Riley with emerald green.

**...**


	3. HPDM2

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/DRACO**

**Summery: After a long day at work Harry tells Draco about the bun in his oven ;)**

Harry looked at the potion one last time as he heard the front door of their small house open and close. His lover called up the stairs to him and after the fleeting glance Harry went down to meet the blonde. Draco dropped the bag he held in his hand, kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the couch; he put a hand over his eyes in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache.

"Hey love, how was work?" Harry came into the room and sat over his Draco's legs.

"Infuriating, bloody kids can't pronounce a spell if it was followed syllable by syllable. Tell me again why I agreed to teach at Hogwarts this year Harry."

"Because you're good at what you do and when a student gets something right you love it, so don't deny it." Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around his loves waist and tried to fall asleep on the surprisingly comfortable shoulder.

"Don't go to sleep Dray we only have two nights to make up for lost time over the week and I have some news which should be good but I'm not quite sure."

"What is it?"

"Not telling until you move your lazy arse to the dining room, I've made dinner."

"What is it today then oh Master Chef Harry?"

"Hush you, I made a simple steak pie, your favourite." Draco smiled softly and dragged himself up from off the comfy cushions and pulled Harry into the kitchen with him, "Are you sure you're okay? You can go up to bed if you want." Draco yawned but shook his head anyway.

"No because you hate it when I miss a meal and anyway I'll go to bed straight after."

"Good." Harry began to eat slowly watching his blonde partner who was almost falling asleep while eating.

"Come on Draco you're coming up to bed now, you're practically sleep walking." Harry helped Draco stand up and aided him up the stairs and into their room, "You shouldn't tire yourself out so much its bad for your health if you haven't noticed."

"I'm fine Harry. I promise, stop getting so protective."

**...**


	4. HPDM3

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/DRACO**

**Summery: I dunno do what you wish basically Harry goes back in time by accident to WMPP and Draco spends 4 months working out how to get him back. This is the scene where Draco finally does it :)**

Harry was sat in his place on the Professors table, and was thinking about his beloved who must be getting upset at his departure. Harry just knew that Draco would continue looking for him, it was impossible for the blonde Slytherin not to. Suddenly a loud crack, similar to someone's apparition echoed through the hall, and a man landed unsteadily on his feet in the middle of the great hall between the two Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Every girls jaw dropped at the sight of him. He had blonde hair which was tied back with a leather thong, his eyes were amazing pools of melted silver, his features were chiselled and his skin pale, the clothes he wore were no doubt muggle. Tight black jeans coupled with an emerald green shirt. The teachers however ignored the teenage population of Hogwarts and immediately drew out their wands, aiming towards the blonde man. All except Professor Potter which was a weird phenomenon considering that he was the most paranoid of the staff?

"Professor Potter please could you escort this esteemed visitor to my office." Harry stood up, following the Headmasters instructions, ready to take the intruder up to the golden Griffin. However, the professor only got half way there before stopping for a second. When Harry began to move the students gasped when they saw Harry go running at the visitor.

"Draco!" Harry shouted throwing himself into his mate's arms as soon as Draco held him tightly Harry pulled the taller blonde's lips down to his own and so the Hogwarts population saw their Defence Professor make out with the extremely hot visitor.

"Thank God Harry." Draco whispered in Harry's ear once they pulled back from each others lips, "I-We were so worried, mothers health is slipping and, Oh God I'm so relieved you're alive." They hugged each other close, ignoring all the eyes on their backs.

"Professor Potter, may I ask what is going on?" someone in the student body gasped, Dumbledore not knowing what's going on? It must be the end of the world!

"Professor Potter?" Draco asked in his ear, "God help the children." The blonde laughed at Harry's small pout and pulled out of the smaller mans embrace.

"Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter is my husband." Most of the girls in the room instantly deflated.

"Ah, how interesting." That damned twinkle was back full throttle. The two males ignored the headmaster favouring instead to stare into each others eyes.

"I missed you." Harry whispered burying his head in Draco's neck.

"God, I missed you too."

**...**


	5. HPDM4

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/DRACO**

**Summery: Whatever you want it to be**

Harry sighed; currently he was sat on the green covered window seat staring out through the window down onto the serene Hogwarts grounds. He was waiting for his blonde mate to appear out of the Forbidden Forest, but so far there was no sign of the handsome male. The dense trees covered his vision of all that was happening but Harry hoped that the Slytherin would be okay, he had only gone to collect some Belladonna essence for a potion due for the next day but it had to be picked under the light of a full moon, and Harry knew that at least one werewolf attended the school. The time passed slowly as Harry just sat and stared at the perimeter of the forest, slowly he began to feel himself getting tired, and his eyelids would droop a little lower every few seconds. Until finally he had fallen into an abyss full of Blonde hair and Silver eyes.

Draco yawned deeply as he walked to the quarters he shared with his mate. It had taken him longer than expected to find the Belladonna plant, then it took even longer than that to wait for the moons beam to fall on the strange plant. He was tired and couldn't wait to crawl into bed beside his gorgeous mate and fall asleep with the amazing Gryffindor in his arms. He stopped mid stride and remembered that Harry had said he would wait up for him; Draco let out a groan and continued with his walking. He seriously hoped his little mate hadn't stayed up and had gone to bed like Draco had suggested earlier that evening. He whispered the password to the half asleep elf and stepped inside as soon as the portrait had swung open, Draco place the bag of ingredients onto the glass coffee table and slipped into the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was his little Harry curled up on the window seat. Eyes closed and face pressed against the cold glass, with his legs covered by the warm woollen nightgown. Draco walked carefully towards Harry and with one smooth and easy motion picked up the sleeping Gryffindor and cradled Harry in his strong arms. Harry nuzzled his warm mate as said mate carried him to the bed, Draco kicked of his shoes and climbed onto the king sized bed, Harry still cradled in his arms. He gently placed the smaller male on top of the green sheets and quickly stripped them both down to their boxers, then Draco pulled the cover over both of them and pulled Harry back into his arms. The smaller of the two sighed in his sleep at the warmth of the cover and the feel of his mate wrapped around him finally.

Harry blinked at the sudden rush of sunlight and turned away from the large window only to come into contact with a hard chest. He smiled slightly as he traced his eyes over the familiar yet Godly images of his Mate. Draco's face which was usually a bit tense and contemplative during the day was relaxed and you could see the small smile blooming on the larger male's lips, Harry grinned and wrapped his small arms around his handsome Mate who moaned gently and held Harry tightly although still being asleep. Harry reached up and began to press small kisses against the blonde's neck, waiting for the Slytherin to wake up and take some notice to him. Draco moaned softly and turned his head to one side unknowingly baring his neck for Harry to kiss, then slowly he began to wake up, his eyelids fluttered and his breathing hitched every few seconds.

"Harryyyy! Stop it, I want to sleep!" Draco moaned still in his partially awake state.

"Wake up, you promised me you'd take me out today."

"I did not." the blonde huffed pulling the cover over his eyes. Harry ducked under the duvet and pressed himself up against his mate, until they were nose to nose.

"No but you said that you would take me somewhere special, which is almost the same."

"Merlin, Harry you are amazing. I love you so much." The Slytherin declared suddenly.

"O-okay, I love you too." Harry smiled fondly at his lover and climbed out of bed, aiming to make it to the bathroom before his lover.

**...**


	6. HPDM5

**NOT UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/DRACO**

Draco looked down at his sleeping lover. His adorable sleeping lover, who had a dark mop of messy hair, which Draco loved to run his hands through, emerald green eyes and the most perfect body Draco could imagine. Harry began to stir slightly and about a minute later Harry was staring up into his lovers eyes.

"Morning love." Draco whispered kissing the cute nose which wrinkled at the motion, "Stay in here for five minutes and then come out okay?" Harry nodded successful in trying to get Draco's voice to pull him out of his haze, "Good."

As instructed Harry stayed in place for exactly five minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he slowly slid out of the large silk covered bed and pulled on one of his lovers larger shirts which covered almost all of his boxers.

"Dray? What's going on?" Harry looked around the transformed Head boys rooms with wide emerald eyes.

Every available surface was covered in white silver or gold candles, Harry looked above his head and noticed candles also floating above him. Rose petals falling from an invisible source formed a path of silk for him to walk across.

Harry walked forward into the dimmed room trying to make out his lover by the soft glow of the candlelight. Draco was almost invisible but his skin stood out against the dark room and his black muggle suit.

Harry stood behind his lover who was stood facing the fireplace where the light off the red flames silhouetted his frame causing his blonde hair to frame his face handsomely. The blonde turned and smiled down at Harry his silver eyes filled with love.

"Harry do you know how much you have inspired my life? Do you know how much I love you? Harry you have changed me so much, I never believed I could ever feel this way towards anyone, I never believed that anyone would love me. Then you came along, with your Gryffindor morals and bloody courage and I fell absolutely, hopelessly, indescribably in love with you. I hope you remember, that we first hugged in front of this fireplace, we first kissed right in this very spot, we first made love here, after all that I have shared with you there is only one more thing left to do in front of this fire." Draco reached behind him to take the unnoticed black velvet box and dropped to one knee, "Harry James Potter, my love, my life, will you marry me?" Draco flicked the box open and Harry stared down at the ring of perfect diamonds, speechless, "Please say yes, Harry." The Slytherin whispered over the sudden urge to cry (manly).

"Only if you put it on my finger yourself," Harry whispered smiling down at his kneeling lover.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Harry's slender finger until it clinked against his promise ring which had a single emerald and ruby, being separated by a diamond embedded into the silver. Once the ring was on his finger Draco stared down at Harry's hand for a second before standing up so fast the Gryffindor almost fell onto his back, only to be saved by the strong arms which swept him up into a passionate kiss.

-x-x-x-x-

"Harry Oh My God!" Hermione screamed as Harry was lifting a glass of orange juice to his lips.

"What?" He asked confused at what had made his best friend so riled.

"R-ring? You're engaged?!" she shouted attracting the attention of everybody in the great hall, waiting for the Boy-Who-Lived to confirm or deny the accusation.

"Oh yeah, Draco proposed last night, I've only just gotten used to the idea, isn't the ring beautiful." He went to show Hermione the immaculate diamonds just to be faced with her unconscious body. He looked around the hall to find that everybody was either passed out or gaping at him like fishes.

"What?"

**...**


	7. HPTR1

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/TOM RIDDLE**

**Summery: Basically the War's over Harry and Tom fall in love yada yada yada their son goes to Hogwarts and dumbles throws a bitch fit lolz... Dumbles bashing coz it's so fun**

The first years walked down the aisle in the great hall towards the sorting hat and the Deputy Headmistress, Hermione Weasley. The students in second year and up quietened down considerably as the professor cleared her throat to gain their attention. She began to read the names and each student walked up put the hat on their head and waited for it to call out their houses. It wasn't until Hermione got halfway down the list did she stop for a few seconds and gasped for a breath.

"T-Tom Riddle." The boy who had taken his fathers name walked forwards to sit on the stool. As soon as Hermione saw the eleven year old she drew another deep breath. Tom Riddle was the carbon copy of Harry Potter.

"Tom Riddle, ey? Well now I haven't seen that name in quite some years. Tell your father he was an exceptional conversationalist. SLYTHERIN!" Tom stood up and made his way towards the green and silver table.

Hogwarts will surely be a big adventure.

-------

It was nearing Halloween and Tom had enjoyed his first month in school, he had made quite a few friends. He should have known it was too good to last. The Great Hall doors were slammed open and a single figure walked through to face the Headmaster. Tom stood up immediately, recognising his Dad.

"You can't do this." Harry said out loud.

"I was not expecting you Harry. However, it has to be done, my boy." Dumbledore answered, he was getting old now but he was still going strong.

"I am not your boy and nor am I student." Harry took a deep breath, "I can not allow you to do this."

"There's nothing you can do, the governors' have voted."

"You cannot kick my Son out of this school he has done nothing wrong!" Harry exclaimed.

"I cannot take the risk of having someone as powerful as he in this school." Dumbledore answered calmly.

"No, you just don't like anyone to be more powerful then you old man." The student body took a sharp intake of breath collectively.

"I admit I am getting old, but this is for the safety of my students." Tom had now made his way around his house table and was currently standing by the end of it staring at his Dad and his Headmaster.

"He has done nothing wrong!" Harry took a breath to calm himself down, "He is an eleven year old boy who doesn't know the extent of his power and I hadn't planned on telling him this soon."

"He must leave."

"I refuse to take my son from this school until I see a real reason to and if any one tries to make him leave well lets say... his Father wouldn't be pleased." Tom saw many of the staff pale considerably and he smirked at the thought of his teachers scared of his Father.

"Come Tom." Harry strode out of the hall; Tom followed him down to the lake.

"They wanted me out?" The eleven year old frowned, "Why didn't Father come?"

"We thought we'd give them a warning first, the next time your Father will be here."

"What were you talking about, the full extent of my power?"

"Come here son." Tom sat down on the grass by his Dads side, "Remember when your Father told you that we used to hate each other?" Tom nodded, "I was the one that was supposed to kill him, obviously we didn't and I managed to eradicate all the evil out of him. Then I gave birth to you. Not only did you inherit my magic, but also your Fathers magic. I was as strong as Dumbledore myself but now with your Fathers magic added to mine, you'd be unstoppable. Dumbledore was afraid that you'd become the next Dark Lord."

"D-Dad-" Harry pulled his son into a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay just stick it out until we can find something to help. It's going to be okay, you'll learn magic I promise you, Tom." The eleven year old nodded into his Dads shoulder.

----

Dumbledore's petition did not stop. He was still trying to send the young boy out of Hogwarts.

"He's not listening Tom." Harry murmured into his Husbands shoulder, "Dumbledore's not going to stop this."

"We'll go in tomorrow to have a little ... chat."

"Ok, I promised him that he will get an education."

"And he will. Just stop worrying."

**...**


	8. HPBZ1

**NOT UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/BLAISE (MALE)**

**Summery: Blaise sees Harry in pain after a traumatic event in Gryffindor. Is this silent Slytherin what Harry needs to heal and find love and what happens when we find a Snake in the Lions Den?**

Blaise Zabini was not an overly brave man nor was he particularly talkative; he simply did what was needed in order for him to survive. With his late step-father and his mothers current marriage interest being Death Eaters he had always needed to watch his back and always be ready at a moments notice. Ready for what? He didn't know. Maybe to be marked as one of Voldemort's slaves? Or to run away to Dumbledore? It was unclear. Everything was unclear to him as it has been since the end of Fourth year when Potter appeared in front of everybody claiming the Dark Lord to be alive. And once again this leads us back to the preparation, Blaise was not stupid and it didn't take long for the survival instincts of Slytherin to settle into his brain. Screaming at him to be prepared, to wait until something changed...until something shifts the status of the War.

Blaise sighed in utter defeat. His eighteenth birthday had recently passed and the Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching. To some this would be an extremely good thing, no lessons for two weeks, presents from everyone you knew and being able to see your family again. For Blaise it wasn't such a happy affair. It had just been that morning when he received a letter from his mother telling him of her arrangements to have him marked by the end of the Holidays and Blaise was dreading it. He was in two minds about the Holidays...should he stay in Hogwarts and officially oppose the Dark Lord? Or should he go home and be marked? Which one was worse? Blaise certainly didn't know. Knowing his Mother and certain ties that she had to the Dark side she would either willingly or be forced to publicly disown him leaving him with no house, no possessions and no legacy. He would add money on to that list but ever since he was a child he had been stashing up some money in his vault. Only spending that which was needed causing his balance to gradually rise. It was no where near the current Zabini wealth and he would have to work to stay alive but it would be enough if anything turned out for the worst. He soon realised that he had already sub-consciously admitted his action. He would stay here over Christmas in the safety of Hogwarts and wait.

Blaise pushed himself off the window ledge he had been leaning against in order to watch the Forbidden Forest outside, and began to make his way through the silent school. This was normally impossible as Hogwarts was always buzzing with some kind of gossip, but seeing as everyone should have been in bed by that time the halls were eerily silent, every footstep echoed down the deserted corridor. The stairs were slowly, silently moving from one place to the next in a random pattern. The dark skinned boy marvelled at the sheer beauty of Hogwarts herself. Of course he would never voice it out loud but the Castle was amazing and he could not think of one place that rivalled the sheer size and beauty of the school. Running a hand through his dark hair he continued on to the Slytherin dorms, stopping at random intervals to examine a tapestry or painting that lined the walls. He did not take notice of where he was, only concentrating on where he was going, so when a small figure stumbled out of a painting a few feet in front of him he was surprised. And as it seemed so was the student.

"W-what are you d-doing up here?" Harry Potter stuttered slowly. Blaise stepped forward once again in confusion as he took note of the tears trailing down the cheeks of the Boy-Who-Lived, "N-never mind I don't r-really care." The saviour of the wizarding world looked back at Blaise one last time before turning around and stumbling off.

The Slytherins eyes followed the Gryffindor with his gaze, until said Gryffindor disappeared around a corner. Blaise didn't know what made him do it, he couldn't even fathom to understanding the reasoning behind the compelling movement towards the Gryffindor. Maybe it was those wide dulled green eyes staring up at him through a haze of tears? Or maybe it was the way he stood there in the middle of the corridor shivering because of his light cotton pyjamas. Blaise traced Potters footsteps on the slightly dusty floor for a few minutes until they stopped at a large floor length portrait of a regal looking man.

"Hello young sir. May I enquire as to why you are out so late this night?"

"I am looking for someone." His rich voice said to the Dark haired portrait.

"I assume that you require entrance to these rooms to look for that certain someone?"

"It depends did 'He' enter?"

"Ah! Of course the young snake in a lions clothing, I must say he did. But there is a password you must have for me to grant you access."

"I-don't know the password."

"No I daren't say you do, but as one of my snakes I trust you will figure it out rather soon."

"You're Salazar Slytherin?" Blaise enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am...Now think hard snakeling."

Blaise looked at the painting for a few seconds...A snake in a lions clothing...that could mean that the password is...

"Parselmouth?" The portrait did not answer only swung open to reveal the entrance to a comfortable looking room. Blaise gave his house founder a nod before stepping through and making his way into the suite of rooms.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion from his place by the fire. Blaise noticed that the tears had some what dimished leaving the powerful teen with rather red rimmed eyes, "How did you...find..." Harry's speech trailed off as the dark skinned man looked down at his small frame curled up by the dying flames, brown; almost black eyes gazed at him from underneath dark eyelashes, his strong frame taking up most of the doorway to his sanctuary.

"Why were you crying?" The Slytherin asked in a deep voice that almost seemed to flow over Harry's skin in sensual waves.

"I...M-my friends found out some things about me that I never told them before." Harry confessed with a frown.

"Do you wish to tell me?" Blaise asked, moving slightly further into the room.

"I don't know," Harry paused for a moment with a frown before continuing, "They found out I was attracted to guys." Harry closed his eyes waiting for the laughter and abuse to come but instead was greeted by a large shadow falling over him.

"And they made you cry over that?" The dark skinned man asked, "They are not true friends if they make you feel this way about how you are."

"Y-you don't care?"

"Hardly anyone does anymore it's become increasingly more common since the Ministry allowed same-sex marriage and a potion was created to aid males with pregnancy."

"Oh...I-I never knew that." Blaise just smirked and reached a hand down to help the Gryffindor up, "Thanks."

Harry looked up at the taller man, he only came up to Blaise's shoulder meaning that in order to meet his eyes Harry had to tilt his head back. They stood in silence for a moment...which soon turned into two moments. Harry couldn't bring himself to pull his arm out of the Slytherins grip nor could he bring himself to rip his eyes away. The warmth from the strong hand on his elbow seemed to spread down the rest of his body and it resulted in a small shiver which wracked his small frame.

"I should get back to my dorms." Blaise announced suddenly, dropping the pale arm in haste.

"Oh, okay...Can you get down there without being caught?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah I think so." The Slytherin made his way back towards the portrait.

"Thank you." Harry murmured just as he was about to walk out.

"Your welcome, Harry." Harry smiled as the dark skinned man exited his Haven.

-x-x-x-

As Harry stepped out of the portrait that very next morning, with robes half buttoned and bag trailing along the floor, he came face to face with a tall, dark skinned, Slytherin.

"Good morning Harry." Blaise took the bag from Harry allowing the boy wonder to properly button up his robe and finger brush his hair into some semblance of control.

"Good morning Blaise." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Are you okay now?" Blaise asked as he handed back the bag.

"Yes, I thought about what you said."

"Good." They walked in a companionable silence until they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"Thanks again." Harry whispered as he brushed past the Slytherin in order to enter the massive hall.

As soon as he made it to the Gryffindor table he seated himself at the end and began pulling food onto the plate in front of him, managing to ignore the people around him. This was of course until someone came to sit opposite him, effectively pulling him out of his stupor.

"I'm so so so sorry." Hermione whispered, "I didn't know what I was doing, one moment you were telling us you were gay and I was fine with it but the next moment I felt like I hated you...I don't know what happened."

"How can I believe you?"

"I don't know you'll just have to trust me for now...I really don't know and I'm going up to the library right after breakfast to find out, please trust me Harry."

"So you don't care that I'm attracted to males?"

"No, of course not." Harry glanced around the room suspiciously but the only eyes he noticed staring at him were the dark ones of Blaise.

"Come on. We need to talk." Harry grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the hall with him. He didn't notice the dark Slytherin stand up and slowly follow them out. Blaise followed them to Harry's little haven where he had visited and once again repeated the password from the night before.

"...don't know what happened to me."

"What about Ron?"

"He's still the same as he was last night," The female paused for a second before murmuring quietly, "I think he may be doing this on his own will." The room was silent for a while.

"I think we need to investigate what happened to you."

"Yes, I agree." Hermione said before putting a hand on Harry's arm and pulling him into a hug, "its okay to cry." se whispered into his ear and of course the Slytherin heard.

"I-I'm not going to cry. Not again." But before the words were out of his mouth tears streamed down his face just like the night before, "I'm pathetic." Harry whispered beating the sides of his head with his fists. Blaise walked directly over to him - scaring Hermione to her feet in the process- and took his fists in his large hands.

"You are not." Blaise conveyed as he fell to his knees in front of the upset Gryffindor.

"I am...H-how am I supposed to defeat Voldemort when I'm crying all the time."

"You are stronger then you think." Blaise said as he swiftly flicked the tears away with an impatient thumb, Harry just shook his head in defeat choosing not to listen to the words of comfort being offered to him, "I know you are." Blaise answered the silent disagreement.

"You're wrong." Blaise did the only thing he could think of he pulled the small Gryffindor into his arms and onto his lap. Harry made no attempt to struggle he just lay there, his head buried in Blaise's neck and his hands fisted the black robe into bunches.

"Did you mean it?" Blaise asked a shell shocked Hermione.

"Every word." she said firmly, the Slytherin searched her eyes for any trace of a lie before he looked back down at Harry.

"I believe you." Blaise said with a nod.

"Good. Harry is like my brother, I'd never willingly hurt him." The dark skinned man just nodded at her explanation as he rocked Harry in his arms.

"I'm okay." Harry murmured a few minutes later. His body still being cradled by the dark skinned Slytherin.

"You're not okay until you believe me." Blaise stated and stopped rocking the shorter teen but still not relinquishing his hold on the small body.

"I'm going to go. See you on Monday Harry." Hermione said with a small smile to the Slytherin. With that she backed out of the room sending one last glance towards the pair curled up in the floor before finally disappearing from sight, letting the portrait fall shut behind her.

"I think you scared her away." Harry murmured into the broad shoulder.

"Hmmm," Harry tightened his grip on Blaise's neck.

"Thanks." The Gryffindor murmured softly, "I-I think you can let me go now."

"The question is whether I want to."

"And do you want to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Tell me when you are."

Harry settled into the embrace from the Slytherin and allowed himself to rest his head on one of those broad muscled shoulders and bury his head into that dark skinned neck. Silence fell between them and they began to relax in each others presence. This was an unusual feat in itself considering how tense Harry had been over the past few days due to his supposed destiny and how tense Blaise usually was around other people in general.

"You know Blaise," Harry paused so he could turn to look at him, "For a Slytherin, you're actually pretty nice...To me in any case."

"Don't go telling people they might start to like me."

**...**


	9. HPCW1

**MOST DEFINATELY NOT UP FOR ADOPTION**

**HARRY/CHARLIE**

**Summery: (This is my baby) The Weasleys want to adopt Harry as one of their own but what they don't know is that Harry already sports the name Weasley and a certain brother will always be in his heart, MPreg,**

The Weasleys, with the exception of the two oldest were sat on one side of the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley sat in the middle with her husband stood behind her. The twins sat on either side of their parents. Then came Ron next to Fred and Ginny next to George. Percy was sat on Ginny's side, still not able to face Ron after the letter in fifth year. Molly tilted her head to Arthur only to receive an encouraging smile. The redhead matriarch smiled at Harry who was sat by himself on one side of the table. She slid forward a thin booklet of papers. The Weasleys gave the brunette a minute to look over the text. Harry looked up in horror.

"We would like to adopt you."

Harry stood up quickly his chair falling backwards.

"No...No." And the Hero rushed out of the room, leaving the door to slam shut behind him. The Weasleys looked at each other in shock, and Molly was being cradled in Arthur's arms heartbroken at the attitude of the young man.

----

Days passed. Harry stayed in his rooms. Remus brought food to him everyday and tried to question him on the dismissal of the Weasleys acceptance. Harry just ignored the questions or waved them away. Exactly three days after the event there was a knock on his door. Thinking it was Remus with some dinner Harry opened the door and stood aside. That was before he noticed the head of red hair, and a smiling face.

"Hey you."

"Charlie!" Harry launched himself into those strong arms, "I missed you." The Dragon Tamer lifted the smaller male and carried him into the room, "It's been hell around here."

"Yeah, my family told me when I arrived a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Harry wriggled out of his grasp and set his feet on the floor, "I bet they hate me. I'd hate me if I didn't know about us."

"They don't hate you, lovely, they are worried and they need an explanation." Charlie kissed Harry on the forehead, smoothing the palms of his hands over his soft skin, "We should tell them."

"But-"

"Haven't we said that we always would when the war was over? That was over a month ago, I think they need to know." Harry sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But I want to keep you to myself for now. I've been without you for far too long." Charlie chuckled and stopped Harry's wandering hands with a grin.

"Calm down dear husband of mine." Then he leaned in for a kiss.

----

"Need to move." Harry stated from his lethargic position. He was lying on top of Charlie with his chin resting on his linked hands. Charlie laughed and the soft rumble made Harry smile fondly, "I really did miss you, you know?" The arms around his waist tightened as Charlie looked up at him.

"I know, lovely. I missed you too. It's been hell without you." They shared a sweet kiss before Charlie decided to roll them over.

"Hey!" Harry giggled.

"Need to move, my legs were going dead."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You sound like a girl." Charlie changed the subject quickly.

"Hush." The Dragon Tamer laughed and stood up, smacking the hands away that tried to cop a feel.

"Get dressed, lazy."

"Make your mind up am I lazy or lovely? You can't keep changing."

"You're my lovely."

"Good." Harry smiled cheekily at his husband before sliding out of the bed and quickly pulling on some boxers.

"I've seen it all before."

"I don't care. It makes me feel uncomfortable when you look at me when we're not having sex or getting 'washed'." Harry pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You shouldn't wear white," Charlie said gazing at his love, "You look far too good in it." Harry blushed and leaned in for a quick kiss.

After the kiss they made it down the stairs in record time. They entered the kitchen and was pleased to see that, with the exception of Bill, all the Weasleys and Remus were in there.

"Harry's decided to tell you why he refused your offer." Charlie said to his mother. The Weasleys all turned to Harry with a hurt looks on their faces.

"You better have a good reason Harry James Potter." Ginny snapped coming close to crying.

"You see..." Harry began to fiddle with his sleeves, "I can't become a Weasley because...I am already a Weasley."

"How is that Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Two months ago, two weeks before the final Battle...Charlie and I...eloped."

The outburst at his news was amazing.

"But why? You barely know each other." Ginny pointed out.

"We were dating for just over two years before we married." Charlie said stepping in to help his husband, "And why? Well Harry knew that if he died in the battle then there would be a question to where all of his Potter inheritance would go. He wanted to make it official and I loved him enough to do it even though I knew all along that he would survive."

"Why did you keep it from us?" Molly asked while sinking into a chair with a small smile on her face.

"It was my fault-" Harry spoke up, "I knew that none of you would tell the wrong people but I also know that conversations how ever quiet they are can be overheard, I didn't want any of the wrong people finding out and hurting Charlie."

"We understand Harry." Arthur smiled at his son and shook Harry's hand vigorously.

"Yes we do. Even if we didn't adopt you you're still a Weasley anyway." Molly gave him and Charlie a massive motherly hug.

"Yeah mate, we understand. Congratulations." Ron slapped him on the back causing Harry to stumble back into Charlie's hard chest. Strong arms came up instinctively, to wrap around his waist.

"I love you." Charlie whispered in Harry's ear.

"I know, I love you too." the taller male kissed his love on the temple and they went back to receiving congratulations.

Remus approached the couple.

"Congratulations, on the marriage as well as...well you know." The pair looked confused.

"Remy what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh! You don't know." Harry shook his head, "Come with me."

"Be right back Hun." Harry kissed Charlie's cheek and followed the friendly werewolf from the room.

"Harry, you're pregnant!"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You and Charlie are having a baby. I sensed it in your magical scent right away."

"I-I didn't even know..."

"Charlie never told you males could get pregnant?"

"No, he probably figured I knew...so that's why he keeps using those protection charms?"

"Yes."

"Oh my...I'm having a baby."

"My advice is to go to St. Mungos straight away to get scanned and checked out male pregnancies are a bit harder on the body then females...That is if you are going to keep it. I'm behind you whatever you wish to do Harry."

"Yes I want to keep it, even if Charlie doesn't want a child I'm not killing this tiny little life." Remus went to walk back into the kitchen but Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Thank you Remus."

"Anytime Cub."

Harry stood against the wall his hands covering his flat stomach. A baby...inside of him. Oh Merlin.

"Lovely?" Charlie appeared from the doorway, "Are you okay? Remus sent me out."

"I...Oh Merlin Charlie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Harry? What's wrong?" Harry shook his Head and unable to form words he grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"You never told me Males could get pregnant...so just imagine my shock when Remus pulled me out here and told me..."

"Told you what?"

"Merlin Charlie you can be so dense...Remus told me I was Pregnant, with your baby."

"P-pregnant? But I was so careful...Oh Merlin."

"I don't know you must have forgotten sometime but I'm pregnant and you better explain why you didn't tell me before."

"I don't know the subject just never came up and I never realised you wanted a family so badly."

"Don't lie...you knew I wanted a large family...with lots of kids and you knew I wanted that with you."

"I'm sorry Harry please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry...just annoyed." Harry took a few breaths, "Jeez Charlie we're having a child." He then smiled up at his husband, "A little baby."

Charlie laughed at his lovely and dragged the male forward for a hard kiss. Harry moaned against Charlie's tongue and allowed his husband to pull him closer. Charlie's hand plunged down to caress Harry's firm thigh. The stronger male dragged Harry's knee up to his hip so that he could move a large hand in order to cup Harry's pert bottom. Harry moaned again into his husband's mouth and allowed his love to pull their bodies even closer; Charlie moved his left hand down Harry's back and up his shirt. All the while Harry's hands were moving into his hair and around his neck pushing their mouths together. The Dragon Tamer lifted his Harry by the thigh and waist and, while Harry ripped their mouths apart to let out a squeak of protest, he still wrapped his legs tightly around the redhead. Charlie then returned to those plump lips with extra vigour.

"Gross!" Someone who had just emerged from the kitchen exclaimed, "Not something I want to see!"

"Bugger off Little Brother." Charlie said before going back to his husband's lips. Harry pushed him away by the shoulders and dropped to the floor.

"Sorry Ron, Charlie's just being an idiot."

"Hey! I'll get you for that Harry James Potter!"

"That's Potter-Weasley!" Harry exclaimed back his eyes widened as he ran down into the kitchen with a yelp once Charlie lunged at him.

"No! Leave me alone!" Harry yelled as they burst into the kitchen frightening most of the people in there.

"I don't think so." Charlie grabbed him by the waist and tickled him causing Harry's legs to give out and both of them crashing to the floor. Charlie seized his chance and straddled Harry's waist, his hands returning to tickle his stomach.

"Charlie! Stop!" Harry managed to yell through the bursts of laughter, "C-Can't breathe! S-Stop!" He was letting out silent laughter and couldn't stop, "U-Uncle! Uncle!" Charlie sat back on his haunches and caught his breath watching Harry gather himself together.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Really? What exactly are you going to do to me, lovely?"

"Just watch your back Weasley."

"I'm not scared of such a small person Potter-Weasley." Charlie grinned devilishly as Harry glared at the male and tried to push him off with his hips.

"Er...Harry you might want to...ah...stop..." Charlie's breath deepened as Harry rubbed his body against his groin. The brunette stopped his movements and the redhead stood up trying to will away his forming erection.

Remus was chuckling as the couple sat down, with Harry sitting on his husbands lap in a chair.

"What was that about?" He asked with a laugh.

"He called me an idiot." Charlie pointed at his husband. Harry went to bite the finger but he moved it away, "Viper."

"It's rude to point." Harry said with a shrug.

"Harry called you an idiot so you tickled him?" Molly asked.

"Yes, it was the only way I could get back at him, everything else is useless and plus I know his weak spot."

"Where's that?" Fred and George replied in unison hoping for a way to get back at their brother-in-law because he always managed to avoid their pranks.

"Right here." Charlie bent his head and lightly bit the back of Harry's neck right at the base. Harry squeaked then shuddered in pleasure as Charlie smoothed over the sting with the tip of his tongue.

"Ouch Charlie, that hurt." Just then Ron came back into the room, "Charlie bit me!"

"Okay mate, I don't mind that you two are together and married but keep the sordid details to yourself."

"Fine then but I don't want to hear Hermione's bra size either Ron!" Harry stuck his tongue out which was soon caught in Charlie's mouth as he dragged their lips together. Ron blushed a deep red and the twins burst out laughing. The embarrassed redhead swung on his heel and left the room quickly.

Harry smiled down at his love and dipped his hand down Charlie's neckline of his shirt. The Weasley matriarch's eyes widened, wondering what they were doing. But Harry just pulled out a long chain and pulled it over his head. A ring rested in the middle of the chain, silver and emerald. Harry unclasped the chain and pulled the ring off then with soft movements Harry picked up Charlie's left hand and slid the wedding ring onto his ring finger. Charlie smiled and framed Harry's face with his hands.

"I love you." the redhead male whispered.

"I know." Harry answered and allowed Charlie to pull his own wedding band from around his neck and slip it onto his finger.

----

Charlie and Harry were laid together on the bed, their legs were entwined intimately and their were having a whispered conversation. One of Harry's hands was flat against Charlie's breastbone while the other was around the Dragon Tamers waist. Charlie held Harry's slim hips and every now and then would run his hand over the curve in Harry's waist before travelling back.

"One more year Harry," Charlie murmured.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Charlie answered as he dragged Harry's body closer so he could press a kiss to Harry's temple.

"You'll come visit me right? On Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Every time." Harry smiled and kissed his husbands soft cheek.

"Charlie!" someone knocked on the door, "Mum says Dumbledore wants to see you and Harry downstairs."

----

"You wanted to see us sir?" Harry asked as the couple took two seats in the empty living room which was far from live-able.

"Ah yes my boys, I feel a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you sir." Charlie said with a smile as he took Harry's hand in his.

"I am glad you found each other and managed to stay together in such dark times." The old mans eyes twinkled at them, "Alas we must rush into business as always, it saddens me to say that Hagrid will not be returning next year as he has decided to retire from Hogwarts and go on a much needed scenic tour of the world with his wife Madame Maxime. So we will be needing a Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Why does this concern us Professor?" Charlie asked politely.

"Why you must come to Hogwarts and teach it of course." Charlie's eyes widened at the jubilant tone in the Headmasters voice, "I believe you would make an excellent teacher, and with all your work with the Dragons and magical Creatures in Romania you are well qualified for the position. Also because you are married it will be perfectly acceptable for Harry to share your rooms within the castle."

"I-Well...we...erm-" Harry tugged Charlie's hand and answered for him.

"Thank you Professor, we will definitely think about it and give you an answer within a week."

"Take your time Harry." Harry smiled at the old man and managed to pull Charlie out of the room.

"Charlie...honey...are you okay?"

"Of course Lovely...just-Merlin-me a teacher!"

"I think you'll be perfect."

"You want me to take the job don't you?"

"I do...but I'm not pushing you into anything Hun, you chose what you want to do and I will respect your decision even if I don't like it."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Charlie murmured as he kissed Harry's cheek.

"Will you think about it? And owl Dumbledore when you've made a decision?"

"I will lovely."

"Good."

Charlie smiled down at his husband.

----

The couple were laid in bed. Tired out by the passionate activity they had just taken part in. Harry was held close to his husband's chest by Charlie's strong arms, his small puffs of breath whispered against Charlie's skin. The redhead was smiling to himself and watching the young man curl up against his side like a cat. A whole school year. Merlin, how could he leave such a beautiful person for a year? Charlie quickly calculated Harry's pregnancy; their baby will be born in March. He realised that he would miss out on the entire pregnancy. It would break his little lovely's heart if they couldn't see each other for so long. Charlie sighed and ran a hand through Harry's soft, messy hair.

"Harry..." Charlie whispered just in case his lovely was asleep.

"Hmmm." the younger male answered as he stretched up his husband's body to look him in the eyes.

"I'm gonna take the job Albus offered me." As soon as the words left his mouth he was almost blown away by the loving, devotional smile his little lovely gave him.

"Thank you." Harry answered simply; he leaned down and gave Charlie a soft open mouthed kiss, letting his tongue dart into that mouth for a few moments before pulling away, "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie answered and stole a second kiss, "And I love your eyes," Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Charlie gave his eyelids butterfly kisses, "And your nose, and your lips." Charlie rolled them over so that he could slide himself down Harry's body.

"I love your body..." Charlie had reached Harry's belly and he stopped moving. He lifted his eyes to Harry's and while his fingers trailed over the soft skin he whispered softly, "But most of all I love our baby. I love how you've given me everything I've ever wanted or needed."

Harry put his hand under Charlie's chin and coaxed back up to the top of the bed.

"I've always said you were deluded. You are absolutely crazy."

"Crazy for you." Charlie said then burst out laughing at the cheesy line; Harry joined in a few seconds later and pressed his nose into the redhead's bared neck.

"You're going to be with me all year." Harry whispered and felt Charlie's arms to wrap around him again and hold him gently.

"I am and I'll love waking up with you by my side every morning, and holding you every night."

"Hopeless romantic."

"Of course, that's why you love me after all...isn't it?"

"One of the many reasons, yes."

"You have a lovely big-"

"Harry!"

"What? I was going to say family!"

"I don't believe you."

"I was." Harry gave a small laugh at Charlie's disbelieving face, but it soon turned into a moan as Charlie caught him in a kiss.

----

"Harry where's Charlie?" Molly asked as she set the table for dinner and the young man was sat alone at the big table.

"He left this morning, said he had a big emergency in Romania and they needed him."

"Oh. When's he going to be getting back?"

"Sometime at the end of the week, at least that's what he told me," Molly patted Harry's arm in sympathy, "Do you need any hep?" He asked.

"Yes dear, just put these on the table please." And she passed him a handful of knives and forks.

The week went incredibly slowly to Harry's liking and now that they have shown their relationship to other people it was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the depressing weight on his shoulders. Charlie was still in Romania and the letter he promised to send still hadn't arrived, so Harry was becoming increasingly more worried as each day passed. The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place learned to stay clear of him when massive waves of anxiety came over him and as this could happen at any time Harry was usually alone. Each day that Charlie was gone Harry would help with breakfast, lunch and dinner; he would eat and then disappear either up to the library or to his bedroom. He didn't sleep because he didn't want to miss Charlie coming home to him.

It was Sunday morning. All the Weasleys including Harry and Remus were sitting at the large table in the dining room. The front door opened. Then closed. Two identical thuds landed on the floor. Footsteps. Then the dining room door opened and a figure stepped through.

Harry's fork made a loud clang on his plate as he dropped it. His chair fell backwards and the thud echoed through the silent room. Charlie caught the small figure in his arms and swung Harry around in the air.

"Hey lovely,"

"Charlie! I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much!"

"Whoa, Harry! I missed you loads too."

"But I really, really, really missed you!"

"Oh Harry love, you did this last time..." Charlie sighed softly and ran a finger over the bags under Harry's eyes, "You need to sleep when I'm not here."

"I know but, what if you come back in the night and I miss you coming in." Harry whispered in a small voice.

"I don't care about that, I just want you to be healthy and not sleeping is not healthy."

"I know you've said."

"And I'm gonna keep on saying it until it gets through to your Gryffindor Hero brain that I will still love you even if you're not there to meet me at the door."

"I know...okay, next time I'll be fine I promise."

"Good." Charlie murmured as he wrapped Harry up in a strong embrace. Harry gripped Charlie's biceps and buried his head into his husband's neck.

"Why didn't you write?"

"I didn't have time I'm sorry love."

"Hmmm...Well come on sit down and eat something." Charlie took Harry's empty seat and welcomed the warmth and weight as his younger husband sat on his lap.  
"Welcome back Charlie." Molly said as she placed an extra plate of sausages and eggs in front of the couple.

"I can't believe how lonely I've been without you."

"I know, was it just me or has it been worse than it usually is?"

"No it wasn't just you." Harry pressed an open mouth kiss to Charlie's neck, "I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside, like if you never came back to me then I would die in despair."

"I know love, I know." Charlie cradled his younger husband and pressed soft kisses onto his head while still breathing the words 'I know'.

"Never leave me again, without contacting me, I couldn't live with it."

"Neither could I, and I promise that next time I will write and Floo call you as many times as humanly possible." Charlie's arm tightened.

"Good," Harry paused as he shifted position, "Lets finish eating, and them we can go to bed."

"Definitely."

--------

"How are you?"

"I'm fine now. I don't want you to ever leave me again"

"If I could help it I would never ever leave you."

"But?"

"But life isn't that kind to us, I need to know that if we are ever separated over the years you will look after yourself."

"I can't promise you anything Charlie." The red-head just rolled his eyes and clutched his husband to his chest,"

"No-one will tear us apart I won't allow it and if you haven't noticed my name has a lot of sway in this world."

"How could I possibly forget that, my husband is the most influential person in the whole of the wizarding world...and I am so proud of what you have done."

Harry smiled shyly up at his love and buried his head in that long freckled neck to hide the blush that threatened to spread over his cheeks and down his neck. Charlie just chuckled and ran a finger across the redness.

"You're amazing love."

"So you've said." Harry shrugged non-commitedly.

"And I plan on repeating it for years to come because it's true."

"Yeah, yeah keep and talking and maybe I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight."

"I believe it was my bed first." Charlie trailed his fingers down Harry's arm lightly teasing the soft flesh that he found.

"You wouldn't leave your little husband to sleep on that old decrypted sofa in the sitting room would you?"

"If you say so babe."

**...**


End file.
